


Life Continues

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: When one falls, another rises taking in their place. Restoring the pain that was left behind





	Life Continues

Snow is falling, the wind is blowing. Everything is frozen and cold. An angel of a broken heart freezes the world. Anger and sadness fills her as she cries. Her rich dark chocolate eyes filled with tears as her clothes soak to her from the snow. She doesn't feel the cold. She doesn't feel the pain. Another angel watches from distance, his heartbreaking to see his mate hurt. The war of angels and humans finally ending but with a cost of a fellow angel, a sister. He approaches the angel and holds her tight. Wishing for peace on her and their unborn child. "Britt please unfreeze earth. We have to go." His voice was soft despite wanting to cry. "I don't want to, I can't..." The angel was hurt, she wanted her friend back. The male angel holds her tight. Hs pitch black eyes filling with tears as he wraps his midnight black wings around his mate's body and picks her up. "We have to Britt. We will die if we don't return. I doubt she'll want you or our child to be next." He hates using that logic but will not lose his mate or their daughter. "What will Scalli say if she was here right now?" Britt sighed heavily, letting her wings fall. Hating everything and everyone but Vegito is right. "She would force me up and drag me back personally. Bitching at me for doing this..." Vegito nodded and started to walk. His power already slipping and fading as he started to jog. "She would," he looked down at Britt. "She won't be forgotten Britt-" "No, she won't." Vegito raises a brow at how calm she is now but doesn't focus on it for too long as he gets them home. Britt wraps her wings as best around her and her unborn baby

Couples of months later, Britt gives birth to her little girl with not only a prophecy in her life but a legend name, Scalli

*the end*


End file.
